ussmirandafandomcom-20200214-history
Joseph Greene
| image2 = | image3 = | posting = [[USS Miranda (NCC-77000) | USS Miranda, NCC-77000]] | position = Chief of the Boat | species = Human | gender = Male | birth = 2352 | death = | birthplace = New Vulcan Colony | height = 6'0" | weight = 230 lbs. | eyes = Brown | hair = Black }} =Personal Details= New Vulcan colony was a tough place for a kid to grow up, not for anything like crime, but there were a small group of Humans who assisted with functions of the colony, and as a kid growing up with that was tough enough. But when he was 6 his mother was killed in a hover car accident, his father remarried a Vulcan woman, and Joe had usual discipline issues as he started growing older he still had a rebellious streak that he could never control Which caused strife at home and resulted in his juvenile arrest for theft of a land speeder, He was placed on probation for 1 year. That probation snapped him to at least stay out of trouble and start attending school. In school he pushed through wanting to get out of there as fast as possible. Graduating a year early he decided to enlist in Starfleet, a decision his father supported figuring it might give him some discipline, and Joe was in favor of it because he got out of the house. So he joined up, his first years were full of hard work and he rose at a good pace, though he had lots of struggles with the discipline which had a few informal discussions . So he learned all he could and got promoted, the only negative on his record was a bar fight on Risa between a Merchant Marine crew which resulted in 45 days confinement to ship. During the dominion conflict he was assigned to the USS Aries where he was assigned as personal security to the captain, during the conflict he fought off Jem'Hadar who had boarded the vessel earning his first decoration for gallantry under fire. After the Dominion conflict he was involved in several border conflicts with the Klingons which earned him decorations for valor and a few scars. Serving as a Drill Instructor he was known as a disciplinarian, though he would try his hardest to encourage recruits so they could succeed. When his tour ended he was assigned to Starbase 121 where he was promoted to Chief Petty Officer After a tour on the starbase where he began to grow in to the leadership role and educating the younger crew, he was reassigned to the USS Sun Tzu where he served as the Master at Arms. The Miranda is his next assignment. =Personality Profile= When he's acting in an official capacity he's hard to read looking more like a basilisk. Off duty, he's more relaxed easy and willing to talk to people and interact, he has patched up the conflict that caused his joining Starfleet in the first place, he does keep in touch with his family on a closer basis. =Special Notes= =Service Record= *2369-2369: Basic Recruit Training UFP recruit Depot Luna *2369-2370: Qualification course Master At Arms *2370-2371: Senior Crewman USS Achillies Security crewman *2371-2373: Petty Officer 3rd class USS Achillies, Patrol leader *2373-2376: Petty Officer 2nd Class USS Aries, Personal Security specialist *2376-2378: Petty Officer 2nd Class USS Apollo, Brig commander *2378-2380: Petty Officer 1st Class USS Apollo, Watch commander *2380-2383: Petty Officer 1st Class Starfleet Recruit Training depot: Drill instructor *2383-2385: Petty Officer 1st Class Starbase 120 Senior Patrol officer *2385-2386: Chief Petty Officer: Starbase 120 Watch Leading Petty Officer *2386-2387: Chief Petty Officer: USS Sun-tzu Master at Arms *2387-Present: Chief Petty Officer: USS Miranda Master at Arms Starfleet Decorations Reprimands =Miscellaneous Information= Family Personal Interests Linguistic Proficiency =Uniforms= Category:USS Miranda (NCC-77000) Personnel Category:Chief Petty Officers Category:Starfleet Personnel Category:Player Characters Category:Humans Category:USS Miranda (NCC-77000) Senior Staff Category:Command Personnel Category:Chiefs of the Boat